Of Jealousy and Lies
by Zohh
Summary: Drabble number Sixteen: Guard Gossip. Warning: Non government approved pairing.
1. Thoughts

Well, I did tell you to expect another story soon. Yet another drabble series, bases around lying and jealousy. (Hence the title)

Takes place right after 'The Beach'.

* * *

It was true and she had admitted. But the problem was, she wouldn't accept it from herself.

"_Maybe I'm a little jealous. Jealous. Jealous. Jealous …" _The word repeated over and over in her mind, yet she couldn't quite figure out what she really had meant by it.

To be honest, she wasn't that jealous of the fact that her friend could get the attention of a boy with the snap of a finger. It was that they came over. Over to Ty Lee—_her_Ty Lee.

'No! If you are going to destroy Zuko and rule this nation, you can't let silly things like this get in your way!'

_Her Ty Lee._

'Stop that!'

The princess, however, interrupted her own internal conflict and smirked. This is why Zuko is so weak. He let's silly things like his love for Mai get in the way of his chance to rule.

"Oh, hey Azula! I didn't know you were in here," Ty Lee said, walking into the almost empty war chamber.

"I_will not_ let silly things like Ty Lee get in the way." She said under her breath.

"What was that?" Ty Lee asked, glancing up from a scroll she had found on the table.

"Oh, nothing …" Azula's voice trailed off in slight exaggeration.

Ty Lee shrugged, and went back to reading the scroll, which was presumably about attack plans, from what Azula could remember about it- for she had read it already.

"Say Azula," Ty Lee said, setting down the scroll. "Have you heard from Chan since his party?"

"Oh, him." Azula frowned, much to the acrobat's amusement.

"I noticed that you two disappeared for sometime …" Ty Lee looked at the princess, prying for answers.

Azula sighed. "Yes, we did."

"Aaannnddd …"

"We kissed." Azula didn't find this very interesting, and instead looked at her newly polished fingernails.

"Azula!" Ty Lee squealed.

"It's not like I liked him," She said, looking back up.

"You didn't? But I thought you had said that you were a little jealous of me?"

"I was," Azula, who was one for finding the right thing to say, didn't finish her sentence.

'Maybe it has something to do with the girl sitting in front of you …'

Azula shook her head.

"Are you okay?" Ty Lee asked, raising her eyebrow skeptically- worthy of Mai.

"I'm perfectly fine." Azula had always been good at lying, no matter what.

* * *

Oh, am I going to have fun with this! Though, it is hard to keep them in character. 


	2. Aura

Sorry, I know it took me a while to update .

* * *

Ty Lee was standing on her head in the courtyard, meditating. Since the war, her aura had never been the same pink it used to be. But with Mai off with Zuko, it was just her and Azula.

"There you are, Ty Lee." The contortionist toppled over, landing firmly on her bottom.

"Oh, hello Azula," She said, getting back up. Her aura would just have to wait.

"I thought you said you only did handstands when your aura was right?" Azula questioned, somewhat smugly.

"Um," Ty Lee regretted telling her this information.

Azula stood their, silently waiting for a proper reply.

"N-no, my a-aura is just fine. P-pink!" Ty Lee lied. She hated how Azula did this to her.

"Well, I'm off to a meeting with the Northern Water Tribe. Care to join?"

It was quite amusing, actually, how soft Azula had become since the end of the war. Perhaps it was just for show, but she was still showing it around Ty Lee.

"No, thank you." She bowed slightly, mostly just to hide her face- which have now turned the same reddish-pink colour as her own aura.

The princess nodded, and went off to the war meeting chamber.

Sighing, the pink clad contortionist went back to standing on her head, hoping to fix her aura.


	3. Distractions

So, I had a Symphonic Band Concert tonight, and the Chorus an Orchestra also preformed. The Band went last, and I thought I was going to die. There were like, five different types of Chorus, two different Orchestra performances, and then an added Guitar ensemble. And then, right before we were about to go on stage, my reed broke.

* * *

Breathing deeply through her nose, the Princess moved her arms, trying out a new lightening movement. Through the corner of her eye, she could see a small pink person standing in an odd position. Azula shook her head, focusing on her bending.

However, her lightening backfired and shot in the completely opposite direction.

"Ty Lee, do you always have to be there when I'm trying to practice?"

"I suppose I don't _have_ to, but you know how I don't like being alone." Ty Lee responded, standing up straight.

"Well, you're distracting me!" Azula snapped, paying no attention to the fears of her friend.

"Hmm, would it be distracting if I were to stand on my head and walk on my hands?" Ty Lee asked, doing just what she had said.

Azula hesitated for a moment. "Of course not. I can just as easily concentrate more than I was before." And with that, she went to her breathing and stances.

Through the corner of her eye, though, she once more saw a moving pink person. But the Princess was more focused this time.

Aiming her fingers toward the western skies, she breathed deeply ready to shoot the lightening. It wasn't until Ty Lee came prancing around on her hands did the lightening shoot towards the east instead.

"Ty Lee!" Azula growled.

"What? You said you'd be focused!" The contortionist said, defending herself.

"When you walk in front of me, it then becomes harder for me to focus."

"Is it because you're focusing on me?" Ty Lee questioned, leaning in on Azula.

While she normally was not one to show any sign of emotion- aside from anger- Azula found her face flushing.

"Don't be ridiculous." It was always a comfort that she could turn to lying when her emotions failed to remain blank.

* * *

Kudos to anyone who can find the Wicked reference. 


	4. Mean

I just got my haircut, and in my bout of happiness about having shorter hair, I decided to update yet again.

* * *

"Azula, do you always have to be so mean?" Ty Lee asked as Mai walked away from them, looking both happy and disgruntled at the same time. 

"I wasn't being mean, I just don't like being nice and happy all of the time." The princess responded, not even bothering to look at her friend.

"I should think that the pregnancy of one of your best friends would call for some sort of kindness."

"It should, but the fact that my own brother is the father just ruins the whole matter." Azula said, locking her eyes on the small bit of fuzz that lay atop Ty Lee's shoulder.

Ty Lee giggled. Azula hated when she did that. Why couldn't she just laugh like a normal person?

"Well, you're never going to find a suitor with an attitude like that." The contortionist said, trying to get Azula's full attention.

Finally looking up at her, she replied, "Yes, but it _is_ my goal in life to dethrone my brother, become Fire Lady, and finally do as my great-grandfather wanted done. A husband would just get in the way."

"And it is your wish to remain alone?"

"Yes, it is."

Ty Lee thought for a moment. "You won't be alone, for you'll have me. I'll always be around, so long as you are."

"Ty Lee, that has got to be the most clichéd thing that I have ever heard. Besides, I was only being facetious."

"Well, if that's not the case, then I think you're jealous of Mai." She said, though blushing fervently.

"Jealous?" Azula asked, smugly.

"Yes. Mai is married, and now- almost- has a family."

"Just because one of my friends has managed to grow up, that does not mean I am jealous." Azula sighed, noticing the fuzz on Ty Lee's shoulder once more.

"Fine, but just-" Ty Lee was cut off, however, by a sudden shock of blue fire grazing her shoulder.

"You had a bit of fuzz on your left shoulder. It was bothering me. You were saying?" Azula moved her hands back to their formal position, speaking calmly.

"Azula! You could have just told me there was something on my shoulder- you didn't need to blast it off with fire!" Ty Lee yelled, her eyes watering and rubbing her singed shoulder.

"I didn't blast it off, I just don't like having to keep my bending bottled up inside." The princess answered matter-of-factly.

"You know, you really can be mean sometimes."

Azula smirked.


	5. Circus

The princess stared at her, frowning. She couldn't tell, however, if it was an angry sort of frown or a sad one. Ty Lee seemed to always have that trouble when it came to Azula's emotions. They were just so hard to fallow when they left _evil_.

"But Azula, the war is over. The circus is calling me again." Ty Lee tried to explain. "I can't stay a burden forever."

"My uncle did not have the courage to punish me for my part in the war, meaning I am still the crowned princess of the Fire Nation. Therefore, I still live at the palace, where you are welcome to live as well," Azula stated, folding her arms in a huff while looking in the other direction. "Besides, you were never a burden." She added with a murmur.

"That's awfully nice of you, Azula, but the circus is where I'm meant to be. I need to move on from my life of Avatar-catching." Ty Lee said, biting her bottom lip to prevent herself from saying anything else.

Azula sighed. The acrobat looked at her, a wave a shock passing through her body. Did she look hurt? Princess Azula of the Fire Nation-the one who almost killed the Avatar twice and defeated Ba Sing Se while ruining her brother's life- hurt because her best friend was leaving her?

"I suppose, if this is something you _must_ do, then you should go ahead and do it." The princess lied, now expressionless.

"Oh, well, I'm glad you're actually okay with this." Ty Lee lied nervously.

* * *

Drabbles are short, therefore easier to update when you're having trouble typing. 


	6. Princesses

As royalty, princesses are aloud to do almost whatever they pleased. Order maids and servants around, visit a city at random, go to fancy parties, even take over powerful nations. A princess was free to explore, taking whomever she wished along with them.

However, as royalty, princesses had to set an example. Occasionally be seen helping those less fortunate than them, pat a stray rabbit-dog on the head, take control when things go wrong, and be a proper role model for the little girls that looked up to them.

Azula quite enjoyed ordering around maids and servants, she has traveled to every city in the Fire Nation, she went to the fancy parties- whether invited or not- and has taken over the Earth Kingdom. She remembered once giving a gold piece to a beggar on the streets, reluctantly scratching a rabbit-dog behind the ears, she knew for a fact that most Fire Nation girls looked up to her, and Azula _constantly_ had to take control. People are just too incompetent.

Setting an example was something princesses had to do while in front of their citizens. Behind closed doors, princesses were more free to do whatever they pleased other than bossing their hired help. Oh yes, princesses could even rub their hand up the thigh of their best friend when no one was looking. A princess could _kiss_ her friend in the privacy of her bedroom. Pursue an intimate connection with a _women_ if she wished- no matter how much of a scandal it is to do so.

And Princess Azula's relationship with Ty Lee was no exception.

* * *

I enjoyed writing this one. I've had the idea in my head for a while.  



	7. Truth

"Okay Azula, it's your turn." Mai said, smirking. "Truth, or dare?"

"Well, let's see. . . I've already stood outside singing the Fire Nation oath half naked, I've licked every single doorknob on the second floor, I've even washed Zuko's smelly socks. There just doesn't seem to be anything else left for me to do," Azula sighed. "I suppose I'll just have to go with _truth_."

"Ty Lee, is there anything you want to asked our dear old princess?" Mai asked, turning to her pink-clad friend.

"Oh! I've got it!" Ty Lee said, overly excited.

"Well, go on," Azula said, actually looking mildly interested.

"Would you ever kiss. . . A girl?"

Azula thought for a moment. There was an easy way to answer this question, and a more challenging way.

"That depends. Who is this girl that I would be. . . Kissing?"

Mai snorted with laughter, obviously sensing where the princess was going with her answer.

Ty Lee got up from the ground and to the bed where Azula was sitting. She crouched down, furrowing her brow, and crawled over to the princess. She placed a hand on Azula's knee, and slowly brought it up her leg, stopping mid-thigh.

"Would you ever kiss. . . Me?" She whispered, surprisingly looking some-what serious.

Princess Azula herself wanted to burst out in laughter, but was highly capable of keeping it in. She was amazed at how well Ty Lee was stifling her own fit of giggles.

Flashing a look at Mai- who was almost in tears from laughing so hard- Azula cleared her throat and faced the pink contortionist. However, instead of finally answering, she took hold of Ty Lee's hand and brought it all of the way up her thigh. Bringing her face closer to Ty Lee's- her lips mere centimeters away from hers- Azula smirked.

"Never."


	8. Not You

So, after watching _The Beach_ for the umpteenth time- because yes, it is my favorite episode- I got this idea.

* * *

The princess stared idly at the sea as they departed Ember Island, a blank expression on her face.

"Azula,"

She turned her head at the sound of her name. "What do you want, Ty Lee?"

"I was just wondering. . . Were you really jealous of me last night at the party?" The contortionist asked, a little to eagerly.

Azula paused for a moment, her hand in mid air. She was debating whether or not to touch her friend. "Don't be ridiculous Ty Lee."

Ty Lee tilted her head to the side and scrunched up her forehead in confusion. "Oh, so you weren't?"

"Of course not," The princess rolled her eyes. "Besides, I never said I was jealous of _you_."

The contortionist looked up, curiosity written all over her face.

"I only said that I was _jealous_." And with that, Azula turned and walked away.

Ty Lee still had no idea what Azula had meant.

"Jealous of the_ boys_," The princess murmured, smirking.


	9. Normal

Ty Lee leaned her legs against the tree, her hands and head sitting comfortable on the grass.

"Oh, hello Azula!" She said brightly as the princess walked up to her.

"Ty Lee, must you always be in some sort of contortioned position?" Azula questioned, looking at her with disproving eyes.

"Not really," Ty Lee bounced up from the ground, beaming. "I can just as easily be in some sort of acrobatic position." She then proceeded to do a series of flips on front of Azula, spinning in mid-air.

"Is it so hard for you to stand still like a normal person? You're just as fidgety as a child." Azula said, mildly irritated with the contortionist.

Ty Lee merely giggled and replied, "But I'm not normal. Besides, you only wish you could tie yourself into a human knot!"

The princess rolled her eyes, only to receive a kiss on the cheek in return.

"And I don't think a normal person could do this, either," Ty Lee said while climbing up the tree behind her backwards.

She obviously must not have seen Azula give her one last scathing look before leaving.

* * *

Meh. This one was just a random update. 


	10. Hands

"Ty Lee,"

"Hmm?"

"Were you outside at all today?" Azula asked, examining the pink girl.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you have dirt all over your face."

Ty Lee scrunched up he face and began franticly brushing her hands across, hoping to wipe up the dirt. "Did I get it all?"

"No, you still have a bit on your cheek," Azula replied, glancing up from the scroll she was reading.

The acrobat continued her process of franticly swiping at her face, specifically gearing her hands towards her left cheek. "Now?"

The princess sighed, and put down her scroll, reaching over to brush the dirt that Ty Lee still hadn't managed to rid herself of with her thumb.

"Your hands,"

"What about them?"

"They're cold." Ty Lee said, taking one of Azula's in her own.

"So?"

"I would have thought since you were a Fire Bender your hands would be warm." Ty Lee replied, scrutinizing the princess's hand until she could trace each line from memory.

"Well, obviously my hands are still cold." Azula said, picking her scroll back up with her other hand. The acrobat, however, put the scroll back down and took Azula's other hand.

"Ty Lee,"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing now?" Azula asked irritably, watching the pink girl rub her hands.

"I'm warming them up," She answered, stroking each delicate finger until it was as warm as her own.

"You do realize that I could just as easily warm my own hands with Fire Bending."

Ty Lee stopped, expecting the princess to stand up and start a flame in her hand.

"I didn't say I was _going to_, I just said that I _could_." Azula said, responding to the look on the acrobat's face.


	11. Different

Ty Lee had always been different from the rest of her sisters. She may have looked like them, but her personality was far from similar to those of her siblings.

So when she had decided to run off to the circus, her parents were not surprised. They visited her, once, watching their daughter balance herself on a thin rope while standing on her hands. Ty Lee had smiled at them from above, but did not receive a smile in return. Instead, her parents had solemn looks; saddened that one of their daughters would _not_ be marrying a nobleman.

When Ty Lee had returned to the Fire Nation along with Azula, Mai, and Zuko, her parents were ecstatic. Now was the perfect time for them to get their daughter _back_ and have her find a son of rich noblemen to get _comfortable_ with and later marry.

It was, however, no surprise to them when Ty Lee had refused that option, and decided to stay with the princess and her friends to prepare for the Solar Eclipse.

Years had passed, most of Ty Lee's sisters had settled down with rich ambassadors and noblemen, and her parents were disappointed to see that Ty Lee was still a contortionist hanging around with the princess, and not a rich Fire Nation wife.

Ty Lee was shocked that her parents were surprised to find that their daughter had fallen in love with the princess. After all, Ty Lee just _had_ to be different.

* * *

This one was supposed to be like 6. _Princesses_, but I don't like this one as much.


	12. Traitor

Princess Azula walked down the narrow corridor, a hard expression on her face. She had dismissed the guards when they offered to escort her to her destination- she was alone. Two doors appeared in front of her when she stopped, both of them locked and both of them guarded by a tall man in uniform.

"May I help you, Princess?" He asked gruffly.

"The contortionist, which cell is she in?"

"The one on the right," He answered.

"Open it." Azula demanded.

"Yes, Princess Azula," The guard bowed and quickly unlocked the metal door, letting Azula walk into the cold, small chamber.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite traitor,"

"A-azula," Ty Lee's voice cracked as she turned around to see the princess standing in the doorway of her cell.

"Well, this place seems nice," Azula looked around the small room, circling Ty Lee as she did so.

"What do you want?" Ty Lee asked, trying her best to sound harsh and confident.

"I just wanted to visit my _friend_." The princess answered, the sweetness in her voice almost sickening.

"Is that all?"

"I may have had a few questions to ask, too," Azula smiled, though her stare at Ty Lee was cold.

"Go on, then," The contortionist said, gulping.

"Tell me, Ty Lee," Azula began to circle her again, "do you love Mai?"

"She is one of my closest friends, of course I do." She answered.

"But," The other girl stopped walking. "only as a friend, of course."

Ty Lee nodded, waiting for Azula's next question, refusing to look at her.

"Then, tell me, do you love _me_?"

The contortionist hesitated for a moment, daring herself to glance at the princess. "You are the crowned princess of the nation, a-and soon to be Fire Lady,"

"But do you love me?" Azula asked, stepping closer to Ty Lee.

"And you-you were one of my closest friends,"

"But do you love me?" Azula questioned again, standing barely an inch away from her old friend.

"Yes," Ty Lee whispered, closing her eyes. She kept them closed, hoping Azula would leave by the time she opened them.

A pair of hands made their way to Ty Lee's waist, and she snapped her eyes open, only to find that the hands on her waist belonged to Princess Azula.

Ty Lee was confused, but brought her hand up to the princess's face nonetheless, and cupped her cheek. Azula's mouth twitched into a small smirk, and she brought her own hand up to cover Ty Lee's.

"My favourite traitor,"

* * *

Eh, I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this one. They both seem out of character, yet not. I don't know, I'll let you the reader decide. It, obviously, takes place after _Boiling Rock_.


	13. Dominance

Princess Azula walked across the palace's court yard, stifling a yawn after coming out of a particularly boring 'after the war' meeting. She really didn't find the rebellions in the colonies to be all that interesting.

A soft giggle could be heard from behind her, and when she turned her head around a pink mass came hurdling towards her. Ty Lee grinned broadly, straddling the princess. The contortionist frowned, however, when she saw that Azula was none too happy.

Azula glared at her, a sort of menacing gleam in her eyes. Ty Lee gulped, afraid that she had greatly angered the princess, and readied herself to jump off of her and run.

Bringing her arms up slightly, Azula flipped Ty Lee over until she was the one straddling the contortionist. She brought her right arm up, almost as if to bend a blue flame into her hand, but instead placed it gingerly on her jaw line.

"I," Azula whispered coolly, "will always dominate." She heatedly pressed her lips to Ty Lee's, standing up before the other girl could comply, casually brushing the nonexistent dirt off of her clothing.

Acting prim and official, the princess turned around and erected her head, a smirk plastered to her face.

* * *

This one time, at Band Camp, we had a quick break in between sets twenty-five and twenty-six, and I wrote a Tyzula drabble. Two weeks, twelve hours a day. Day five: Fever, no Band Camp which is how I had the time to type this up.


	14. Tossing and Turning

So not enjoying the whole 'fasting' thing for Yom Kippur. But at least I didn't have to go to school- which gave me the time Time: something you don't have when you're in band to actually write something.

Alas, another one the takes place during _The Beach_.

* * *

The occupants of the room were all asleep, in various forms lying on their beds. The prince's head was hanging off from the edge, his pillow already on the ground. The shuriken specialist was curled up like a cat with the blankets draped over her, a set of daggers sitting hidden under her pillow. The princess kept her back to the wall, the rest of her body looking comfortable as she breathed in the heaviness of sleep. The contortionist, however, was not in a various form on her bed, as she kept turning and changing sleep positions.

Her bed creaked and made noises every time she moved, making it harder and harder for everyone else to stay asleep- especially the princess.

After a few more minutes of Ty Lee's tossing, Azula finally got out of her bed to try and silence the girl, first by officially waking her up. It only took a slight pinch for Ty Lee to immediately stand up, the sleep in her eyes much different than that of Azula's.

"Ty Lee, do you have to be the loudest person asleep?" Azula asked, her scathing voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't try to; I'm just a light sleeper." the pink girl replied, crinkling her nose.

"Well you're keeping me awake!" the princess hissed, obviously cranky.

"I'm sorry," Ty Lee said meekly. "I'll try to be a bit more quiet,"

Azula glared at her until they both were back in the beds, closing their eyes for slumber to encase them once more. However, slumber never came back for Ty Lee was still tossing and turning in her bed, the creaks louder than before.

The young contortionist did not know of how loud she was when she tried to sleep, and was oblivious once more to the stress she was causing the princess.

It was late into the night, most likely early morning, and Azula wanted nothing more than to fall back into her bed- even if it did look like the ocean threw up on it.

"Ow!" Ty Lee awoke with a startled, the red welt from where Azula had pinched her earlier still on her arm. "Azula, what are you doing?"

"Silencing you," the princess responded in a groggy voice as she held her hands down to the bed and sidled in.

"But-"

"Just go to sleep!" her demanding voice spoke, tired and angry.

Ty Lee crinkled her nose again, the smell of prestige, royal fire-lily lotion encasing her as Azula clamped onto her arms, making it impossible for any sort of tossing and turning to happen.

* * *

Eh... this one could have been better...


	15. Visitress

It's been quite a while, eh?

* * *

The contortionist made her way through the high walls of the institution. It was built a few years back to help people, but from the way it looked she doubt anyone could get better in this place.

Azula was kept in a special ward of the institution, though, as she was royalty. It was more private, and only certain people were allowed to visit. Not like anyone wanted to, though, seeing as most people only obeyed the once-princess because of her power.

Ty Lee wanted to see her, much to Mai's disproval.

"Can I help you?" a rather tall women with thin lips and a wicked smile was sitting at a rotting wooden desk.

"Um, yes, I'm looking for the former Princess Azula's chamber." Ty Lee said, her voice almost at a quiver.

The women's grin vanished and her thin lips turned white. "Oh. Yes. Of-of course." She rummaged through a short stack of papers on the decaying desk and cleared her throat. "Just go straight down the hall, she's in the very last room."

"Thank you,"

The high walls of the institution got grimier as she walked, the temperature taking a sudden drop. Ty Lee was glad that she came to see Azula. She clearly was not getting any better in a place like this.

Oh how she was wrong. So very, very wrong.

A gruff looking guard unlocked the door, its hinges squealing as she walked in.

"Ty Lee, could that possibly be you?"

"Azula!" the acrobat nearly fell over backwards at the site. The room was completely yellow, or so she thought until realizing that it was really supposed to be yellow. There was one lamp, one cubby, and a cot.

Azula was leaning against the wall, a smirk plastered on her face. Her bangs had grown to their normal length, leaving her hair to be the same style that it always was, save for the royal clown. Her clothing, however, remained the same, much to Ty Lee's puzzlement.

"You look…"

"The same? Yes. There's no way I was going to wear the sacks they call clothing. Besides, I highly doubt this place can even afford clothes for all of the inmates." Azula said offhandedly. She stood up and wiped the dirt from her pants, taking a few stops forward.

"How-how are you?" Ty Lee asked, clasping her hands together to hide their trembling.

"Come now Ty Lee, you really aren't afraid of me," Azula took another step forward so that he was within six inches of the pink girl.

"_No, you miscalculated! You should have feared me more!" Mai lifted up a stiletto that glinted in the sunlight as Azula's hands made their way to strike her._

Gasping, Ty Lee immediately turned around, her eyes shut tight.

With a sigh, the former princess brought her hands to the contortionists' waist, causing another gasp to emit from her lips.

"I never meant to hurt Mai, but I never fully trusted her," Azula said, her voice low.

Ty Lee relaxed and opened her eyes.

"But," she moved so her lips were right next to the acrobat's ear, this time her voice at a whisper. "I could always trust _you_,"And Ty Lee found herself rubbing the hands of the seemingly sane former princess, breathing heavily against her touch.

* * *

I don't actually like this one a whole lot... Perhaps another update in the near future to better satisify me (and you, of course).


	16. Guard Gossip

Idea from the prologue in _Wicked_. Written with haste during Journalism.

* * *

There were two rather large guards sitting in front of her cell, and in her own opinion, they were extremely dim-witted and thick-headed. They were supposed to protect people, for Agni's sake! But, instead, they were gossiping like little girls and picking at their nails.

Azula looked at her own fingernails and grimaced at the sight. They weren't clean and manicured as they always were back at the palace. No, now they were stubby and there was dirt underneath, which was extremely unhygienic. Though, it was nearly impossible to stay clean in the grungy place that was supposedly _helping _her. Ha. She was perfectly fine. She didn't need help.

"So, did you here about that circus freak? The one that used to be friends with…_you-know-who_?" the guard that had spoken, who was even larger than the other, whispered and pointed towards the cell rather than say Azula's name. She rolled her eyes, as she could understand perfectly what they were saying.

"No, what did she do?" the guard that was smaller than the first one that spoke had more of an accent in his voice. Either that, or he just never received the proper education to speak like any normal and civil person.

Before the fatter one could open his mouth, another guard approached them. Azula had recognized his footsteps, as he was the smallest of the three, and he had a deeper voice. She also knew that he was cleaner, and more muscular for she had peeked out of her cell before.

"What are you two talking about today?" he asked, leaning casually against the wall.

"Well, I was just asking Len here (_So that's his name_, Azula thought as she listened), if he knew anything about what happened to the circus freak that used to be friends with…_you-know-who_,"

Len nodded his head eagerly.

"Oh, I think I may have heard about her. She the pretty one?"

Both Len and the other guard nodded, with even more eagerness.

Chuckling, the cleaner-set guard spoke. "Yeah, I heard about her _relationship_ with the former princess, if you know what I mean."

Azula perked her head up, and leaned closer to the bars of her cell.

"No, I don't know what you mean," the larger guard replied.

"I'm not exactly sure about the circus girl, but the former princess is a woman who enjoys the company of other women."

The two other guards gasped, but then Len regained his composure. "It's obvious, isn't it? She was always trying to out-do her brother, and she wanted to be _exactly_ like her father. She just wanted to be a man!"

Azula was surprised. She had thought that the guard was just an idiot, when he really did just have an accent. After her shock had worn off, she scowled. She most definitely did not want to be a man, however she would not deny preferring women over men. A smirk graced her lips.

"So, was she really together with that circus girl?"

"Oh, you just want to fantasize about two women together!" the third guard said to the first, smacking him on the head.

"It's not like you weren't thinking the same thing," he grumbled. "That circus freak is hot."

Finally opening her mouth, Azula spoke: "Her name is Ty Lee,"

And though they couldn't quite see the former princess from where they were near her cell, all three guards froze, their jaws wide open and falling to the dirty ground.


End file.
